Broken Reflection
by Brownglasses26
Summary: They were twins, separated right at birth. They have finally reunited with each other the day they both turned sixteen and were finally juniors in high school. Their encounter means nothing to them at first, but after a while, they soon see that what they have is something more than a simple friendship... Main Ship: RinxLen. Collab with PokeFreak45.


**Me: Hi! I'm Brownglasses26 and this is my first story! **

**Lin: And it's a collab with me, PokeFreak45.**

**Me: Yeah, her too. **

**Lin: Anything else you wanna say...?**

**Me: Ugh. You should check out her stories. And please do not flame. Thank you.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**Lin: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Year and Tangled Love Line**

**Len's P.O.V:**

"Ah, the start of a new year in high school. Well isn't this going to be torture," I sighed, folding my arms and putting it behind my head. Kaito, my blue-haired childhood friend, chuckled next to me.

"Hey, you don't want to jinx it now. Let's just hope it's going to be a better year than the last," Kaito said, smiling. I rolled my eyes, putting my arms down.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, we better hurry to school before we're late," I told him, running towards the school with Kaito following me close behind.

Once we reached class, I opened the door and walked in, sighing with relief as the bell just rang when I took my seat. Kaito did the same, slouching in his chair.

"We made it…" he said. I nodded. The door opened again, revealing not only our teacher Ms. Yowane, but also another girl. She had sun yellow hair like mine, reaching down to her the top of her shoulders. She wore the girl school uniform, two white hairclips on both side of her bangs, and a white bow headband. Her big, aquamarine eyes were similar to mine as well.

"Hello class! Today, you have a new classmate. I will give you time to introduce yourselves to her," Ms. Yowane said. She looked at the new girl. "Can you introduce yourself to the class?" she asked. The girl nodded.

"My name is Rin Kagamine. I am sixteen years old and love to play piano and volleyball," She bowed to all of us. "It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Mr. Yowane smiled, looking at Miku, another childhood friend of mine.

"We're going to start with you, Miku, and then go down the line of rows," Ms. Yowane said. Miku nodded, standing up and looking at Rin.

"Hello! Name's Miku Hatsune. I'm currently seventeen, and I love leeks and singing! I hope we can be great friends!" Miku said cheerfully. Rin nodded her head, smiling. Once Miku took her seat, Kaito stood up next.

"My name is Kaito Shion. I'm seventeen, and like ice cream a lot. So, if you think of getting me something, it better be ice cream and I'll accept anything you say! I also like playing basketball," Kaito said calmly. I looked at the guy; who the hell mentions that they love ice cream like _that_? Well, Rin enjoyed it obviously, since she started giggling. Once Kaito sat down, Gumi stood up. We've got to know each other since sophomore year when she first came here, so I can call her a good friend.

"I-I'm Gumi Megpoid at age of sixteen! It's nice to meet you! I like singing, lyric writing, and any school subject!" Gumi said. Rin nodded. Then, I noticed it was my turn to introduce myself. I sighed, getting up reluctantly.

"Len Kagamine is my name. I'm sixteen, and I play guitar and cello. I do a lot of soccer, so I guess I'm good at it," I said, quickly taking my seat after. I looked up at Rin, who was not smiling this time. But she was looking at me in wonder and confusion. I looked at her back with the same expression, minus the confusion, wondering why she was looking at me that way. The person behind me stood up anyways, ignoring our random stare at each other. As he introduced himself, I turned away from Rin, thinking that if we stared at each other any longer it would get awkward and people would start to notice.

After five more minutes of introductions passed by, Ms. Yowane told Rin to take the seat behind Kaito. And because Kaito was somewhat near my desk, I could see her clearly from where I was sitting. I didn't look at her, though, or it would make me feel like a weird, curious idiot. So, I decided to pay my attention to Ms. Yowane who was talking about what we should take notes on for our assignment.

"...Everyone has all the notes taken that I have said, right?" Ms. Yowane asked us all. We all nodded our heads. She also nodded back.

"Great. You have the last fifteen minutes of class to yourselves," she said, heading back to her desk and opening her laptop to do some work. Everyone walked over to other people's desks and started chatting away. I didn't care much, so I just started playing with my pencil. Then, I saw a shadow blanket over me, and I sighed, already knowing who it was.

"What do want, Miku?" I asked her. Miku grabbed my arm, hoisting me up from my seat. She then dragged me over to Kaito's desk where he was talking with Rin. Miku smiled brightly at Rin.

"Hiya Rin! You know Len, right?" Miku said, dragging me from behind her. I avoided eye contact from Rin automatically, waving her a friendly greet with my hand. Miku then frowned, slapping my back and causing me to stand up straight.

"Len Kagamine! That is not how you act in front of a lady like Rin!" Miku scolded me. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Miku… she's just a regular girl, jeez…" I replied to her. Kaito nudged my with his elbow.

"Is that so, Mr. Toughboy? Or is it that your soft side is showing because you found "the one"?" Kaito teased. Miku's eyes widened and started to squeal in excitement.

"OOh~ Lenny-kun found his lover on the first day! How sweet!" Miku said, messing with my hair. I saw Rin blush madly. I glared at both Kaito and Miku for their childishness, feeling a slight urge to punch them in the face.

"Guys, I do _not_ like Rin. She just freaking got here for Pete's sake. I'm not that type of person," I said, crossing my arms. Kaito rolled his eyes, giving me a goofy smile.

"Sure… whatever you say, Len…" Kaito said, holding up his arms. Miku giggled.

"You know we're just teasing with you, no need to get upset!" Miku said. I looked back at Rin.

"Sorry about that. My goofball of friends can get pretty silly together," I apologized. Rin shook her head, smiling.

"No, no, you don't need to apologize for nothing. I found it… amusing… yet awkward," Rin said. I smiled back at her.

"See? She's cute, kind, _and_ forgiving! You two are perfect for each other!" Miku squealed. I groaned, looking back at her.

"Are you seriously still on that topic?" I asked her, my anger faintly mixing within my actual voice. I then heard Rin giggle, making me turn back to her. Her giggles then turned into full out laughter.

"You guys are funny… I'm glad I got to meet you guys," Rin said. Kaito smiled.

"We're glad to meet you as well, Rin," Kaito said. We then went into a conversation that felt like it went over fifteen minutes, but, it luckily ended by the time the bell rang. Miku then walked up to Rin.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Miku asked her. Rin shrugged her shoulders, pulling out a piece of folded paper out from her shirt pocket and checking.

"Um, let's see… I have Trigonometry next," Rin said. Miku's eyes widened, grabbing the paper from her hands. She then handed it back to Rin and looked at me.

"She has the same schedule as you, Lenny-kun!" Miku said, the excitement in her voice getting the best of her. I sighed, looking at Rin.

"If you ever have troubles looking for your classes then, look for me and I'll help you, okay?" I asked. Rin smiled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, thanks Len," she replied. Miku grabbed her arm, running to Chemistry with her. I smiled, watching them run down the hall. I heard Kaito's deep voice chuckle behind me.

"I swear, once Miku and Rin become friends, it's going to be like having another Miku around here," Kaito joked, catching up to me. I laughed.

"It looked like it's already starting to happen, too," I said. We started to joke about it until we got to our next class.

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V:**

I run next to Miku as we head to Trigonometryclass.

"Lenny-kun is SOOOOOOOOO cute isn't he?" Miku nearly whispers in exhaustion.

_Jeez, What kind of question is that? Does she have like a serious crush on him or what? I just came here..._

"Uh, I guess so" I said, trying to sound interested as possible.

"Aw! Come on, Rinny-chan!, I'll TOTALLY hook you guys up together. You guys are PERFECT for each other." Miku screamed with her high pitch voice.

"I don't know. Maybe," I replied.

"What do you mean, "maybe"! I think-"

_God she's annoying. Just breath in. Don't let it go. Don't-_

But I couldn't I sighed with frustration and snapped at her.

"Okay, let me tell you this once. Shut. Up. You know you're really being annoying. When you don't even know if I like Len or not. Just keep your mouth shut when you really don't know anything about me, Miku."

Miku stared at me with her stiff face. Not one of her expressions changed. After a long time of staring at me, she looked at the ground.

"You know I'm not always annoying like this. I just thought people would like me when I'm more cheerful, bright...and my personality..just changes. ..I-I'm sorry….I-I just can't take this anymore.." she said. Miku ran off with tears springing from her eyes.

I could have just stayed there, but some part of me clicked, allowing me to see the glimpse of dark past. How I lost a friend that could have been mine. How rumors started to spread.

"WAIT UP, MIKU!" I say as I try to catch up on her and grasp her shoulder.

Miku turned to me as if nothing happened. "What are you grasping my shoulder for, Rin? Let's go to chemistry class! we're kind of running late right now." She said with her smiles hanging from her ears.

I hesitantly remove my hands from her shoulder. "O-Oh...right..sorry 'bout that" _Wasn't she just crying?_

As we went into the chemistry room, only to see someone run up to Miku. She had two, curly pink pigtails that bounced as she walked over to Miku.

"Hey Miku! Long time no see, right?" the girl said. Miku smiled at her.

"Yeah, Teto! Want to sit together?" Miku said. She looked over at me. "Sorry Rinny-chan. But it looks like you'll need to find your own seat for today," Miku said. Her voice didn't even sound like it used to. It just sounded like she wanted me off of her back already.

_Oh. So that's what I get for shutting you up. _

I felt like vomiting as I reached for the empty seats. The crowd of chatter seemed to swallow me whole. And I felt like a total loner. As I stared at the ceiling, forgetting all the deals about Miku. I then heard a rustle next to me. It was Len. He shyly took the sit next to me as he tried not to see me. Although I saw his friends, he still chose to sit next to me. I was happy, and was bouncing up and down inside me heart. We sat in silence until Len cleared his throat.

"Hi, Rin" He said awkwardly.

"Hey, Len" Then we avoided eye contact, thinking that it was going to be really weird if we didn't stop staring at each other. Luckily, the teacher finally arrived.

"Oh, sorry about being late, class," the teacher said. She had long, pink hair and a huge bust size. All of the boys almost started drooling. The teacher obviously didn't care.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Len. Len sighed.

"Ms. Megurine. She's our English teacher, but it looks like she's going to be our substitute today," Len said. He obviously did not look like he was infatuated with her.

"I am going to be your substitute teacher for today since Mr. Kiyoteru will not be here. So, let's start off with some basic equations," Ms. Megurine said, smiling. All of the boys literally just nodded, as if they were being controlled. I'll admit it, Ms. Megurine is a pretty lady, but seriously, if boys can't get their act together, this is going to be one long class.

Every time Ms. Megurine would ask a problem, it seemed that the boys became more focused and always raised their hands. This surprised me, thinking that some of the boys didn't know much about this subject. As she was calling out more problems, Ms. Megurine pointed to me. I jumped in my seat, startled.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Megurine?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"I've never seen you around here. What's your name?" she asked me.

"Oh, it's Rin. Rin Kagami," I told her. Ms. Megurine nodded.

"Okay then, Rin. Answer this problem: The area of a right triangle is 50. One of its angles is 45o. Find the lengths of the sides and hypotenuse of the triangle by using x and H as your variables," she said. I looked up in thought.

"Well… x would be 10 from solving the area. Then, you would use Pythagora to find out what H is… which would be x2+x2=H2. And then H would equal H sqrt(2)..." I looked back at Ms. Megurine. "Is that correct?" I asked her. She smiled, nodding her head.

"Spot on! Great work, Ms. Kagami," she praised. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Haha… thank you, Ms. Megurine," I replied.

After going over more problems and after seeing almost all of the boys feverishly raise their hands, Len looked over at me.

"You know, you are actually really smart," he said. I looked at him, confused and slightly angered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, but I growled it a little. Len quickly held up his hands in defense.

"I-It's not like I looked down on you or anything, but you have a lot of intelligence in that brain of yours. I think it's amazing," he said. I felt heat rise to my face, laughing a little.

"O-Oh… okay.. thanks." I said. I looked over at him. "You are smart, too," I said. Len laughed.

"C'mon, me? The only thing I would be good at is soccer and playing guitar. If you were to compare me to my human calculator friend, Gumi, I'm really stupid," he said, but there was no disappointment in his voice. I giggled.

"I think if we were to compare Gumi to any of us, she would be superior," I said. Len nodded.

Just then, the bell rang, announcing our next class. I followed Len out the classroom.

"So, what do we have now?" I asked him. He looked up in thought.

"I'm pretty sure we have Gym by now," he said. I nodded.

"Alright then, can you show me where that is?" I asked. He nodded, looking at me.

"I told you that if you need help finding classes, I would show you, right? So there's no need to ask, just follow me around until you get the hang of it," he said, walking down the hall. I ran next to him and we engaged into another conversation. We were complaining about our singing and athletic skills, but we were both pretty lively about it.

"Time to split up," Len said as we approached to the dressing room.

"Alright see you then!" I said. I walk up to the dressing room as I feel a rising tension behind my back. As the shadow grew bigger, I was sure someone was behind my back. I slowly turned my head, clock ticking ringing in my ears. When I finally turn, a green creature blurred in my sight. A monster.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed in a high pitched voice that echoed through the school. The figure in front of me jumped in surprise.

"E-Eh? R-Rin, what's wrong? It's me, Gumi. You remember me, right?" Gumi said.

As my blurred sight turned back to normal, a rush of humiliation flushed over my face.

"Oh, sorry about that, haha… just kind of mistook you for something else.."

"That's alright. I think I should be the one apologizing for scaring you!" she said, half laughing.

Just then the bell rang and we both knew we were late for gym.

"Ah, we're late for Gym! We should really get going..."

Although we only had a really short period of time, Gumi and I talked about all kinds of stuff while changing. And by the time we got to gym, we were in trouble. While other students were practicing soccer, (since we are going into soccer unit) We had to run ten laps around the yard. It may sound like a very cruel punishment, but we liked it, because we just continued our conversation.

"So… who's your crush?" She asked me with curiosity. And it was a weird question, too, since I had no idea how to answer that.

_Hmmm... Who DO I have a crush on? _Just then, the image of Len popped up in my head. I blushed furiously, but shook my head. Gumi just stared at me, waiting for me to answer. I took a deep breath and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know yet…" I replied, refusing to say that it was Len. Gumi nodded.

"Alright, that's fine," Gumi said. I looked at her.

"What about you, then?" I asked. Her face turned bright red, turning her head away from me.

"I-I can't tell you! I-It's embarrassing…" Gumi said, shaking her head. All I did was start laughing.

It felt like ages running ten laps, but as we were running our last one, Gumi tapped my shoulder. She pointed towards the soccer field.

"Look, Len's playing!" Gumi said. I looked over, seeing Len and Kaito dribbling the ball back and forth from each other. They were on the same team, based on the same colored pinnies, and they were acting like professional soccer players. It made my jaw drop in awe.

"Len has been one of the best athlete in this school. Kaito is too, but he doesn't really mind playing sports," Gumi said, her voice becoming more happier when she started to talk about Len. This got me a bit curious, but I just let it slide for now.

"He's really good…" I commented, continuing to watch Len. Gumi smiled, nodding her head in agreement. Len rolled the ball back towards him using the heel of his foot, dribbled it forward, pushed it to the left, and kicked it straight into the goal. The goalie was too slow to catch it, giving Len's team a point. Kaito and a bunch of other guys patted his back. Some of the girls cheered for him as well. I smiled; he looks like he's having fun.

"Hm…? Hello...Earth to Rin calling. C'mon, we need to get going," Gumi said, distracting my thoughts. I looked at her and nodded my head, following her back inside the school. As we were changing back into our school uniforms, Miku and Teto walked up to us.

"Ah, Rinny-chan! Looks like you made friends with Gumi-chan!" Miku said happily. I nodded.

"Yeah, we got to know each other pretty well," I said. Miku nodded, smiling.

"Great!" Miku turned over to Teto. "Let's get going, Teto!" she said. Teto nodded, walking out of the locker room with Miku. I sighed, causing Gumi to look at me.

"Does Miku have a different personality disorder or something…?" I asked. Gumi shook her head.

"Miku is a good friend, she doesn't have anything like that. It's just that, she has issues handling new students because she doesn't know if they can be trusted or not, that's all," Gumi explained. I nodded, standing up.

"We should get going as well," I said.

Our next class was lunch. The lunch room was so packed, since it was small and I was literally just squished between the crowd. There sure were a lot of people in this school… a lot more than I thought. I looked on my left to see if Gumi was there, but I could not find her.

"Gumi!" I called, but I could not even recognize my puny voice in the midst of loud yells and screams of kids.

Soon, I was just carried away from the crowd, not even realizing where I was getting into. And then, _thump _my back thumped into a wall as a guy tried to approach me. A yellow haired, pony tailed, guy. Len. He thumped into the wall with his hands, both his hands next to my body. And soon I was protected from the crowd from Len. Len didn't even budge even when the crowed hit him on his back. I felt my cheeks heat up as I felt his breath. We've never been this close to each other before.

"Don't worry, Rin, I got you." Len said shyly, not looking directly into my eyes.

I don't know what it was, but something about his presence made my heart move rhythmically . _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. _

Oh, I wished that lasted forever, but soon the crowd vanished into their seats.

"T-Thanks, Len," I said quietly as he removed his hands from the wall.

"No problem." He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

After I got my lunch, I sat down at the edge next to Gumi.

"Where were you?" Gumi asked me once I sat down. I looked up, thinking back of what happened earlier. I then felt heat rise to my face once again.

_Ugh, even thinking about him for the slightest moment, I'm already blushing!_

I started to complain to myself. _There's no way I like Len… no way…_

"Hello? Rin? Quit spacing out," I jumped as I turned to Gumi, who was staring at me curiously.

"S-Sorry…" I said. She shook her head.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize. So, what happened?" she asked.

"Oh, L-Len helped me get through the crowd of people, that's all. There were a lot of students, anyways," I said. I saw Gumi's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"L-Len helped you? W-Well… I'm not surprised, he does like to help people…" Gumi said. I looked at her, wondering why she was like this.

_Be a good friend and don't pry, don't annoy her… unlike some people…_

I took a deep breath.

"He really is a nice boy, isn't he?" Gumi asked me. I nodded my head.

"Say, how long have you known Len?" I asked Gumi. Gumi looked up in thought.

"Well… ever since sophomore year, the year I came here. He helped me through a lot of stuff, and I returned the favor by helping him with homework," Gumi then smiled. "One time, he asked me to do his late homework for him, and if I did, he would buy me a carrot cake! How nice is that?" Gumi said, giggling. I smiled.

"That's really sweet of him to do that for you," I said. Gumi nodded.

"He's a really loyal friend. Though reckless, he's really gentle and bubbly on the inside…" Gumi said, her voice trailing off. She seemed really happy… even more happier when she was talking to me earlier about subjects and such. It seemed like she was always happy when she talked about Len… so…

"Sorry to ask you such a weird question…" I started. Gumi looked up at me. "Do you… out of any chances… have a crush on Len?" I asked her. I saw Gumi slightly flinch.

"M-Me? And L-Len? Rin, come on, of course I don't! Len and I are just really good friends, that's it!" Gumi said, a little bit fast. I giggled, smiling at her.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I was just being curious," I said.

Just then the school bell rang, ending our lunch period. Gumi took our trays and put them on the table where the lunch ladies would clean them.

"We should head to class," Gumi said. I nodded, following her down the hall.

And pretty much after that, there was nothing that special. So I guess that concludes my first day.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

Usually, the weather in this town is pretty nice. But today, I don't know what's gotten into the weather, because it is pouring outside. I'm standing here, with my invisible umbrella in my hand, wishing that it was visible. Just then, someone stood next to me with a green umbrella. Gumi. She scanned over me, looking up to down.

Then she said, "Bad luck today, huh? No umbrella?" She said with a worried look on her face.

I sighed hugely to the ground and looked at her. "Yep. Mind sharing umbrella for one day with me?"

She then looked at me, at the umbrella as her cheeks turned visibly pink. "Uh… s-sure.. why not?"

We walked in silence under her huge green umbrella. The rain poured more and more, each one making a huge sound when it dropped. Gumi was holding the umbrella, and I could see her shoulder was getting wet because of me. I felt kinda guilty for some reason.

"Hey, Gumi, let me hold that umbrella for you. I feel guilty that you're getting your shoulder wet." I said, breaking our silence.

"No, no I'm really fine..."

Then our hands collided on to each other as I try to take the umbrella. Gumi took her hand off really quick, hiding it behind her back. As soon as she let me hold the umbrella, she stayed still and opened her mouth.

"Look, Len, I know this is not the best timing, but I have to tell you something."

_What could it be? A secret? A confession? _

Gumi was a good friend to me, and I liked her, as a friend, of course. But nothing was further than that. I just liked her as a friend.

"What is it?" I spoke carefully, wishing it wouldn't be a confession. If it was a confession, I would have to reject her and would put a distance in our friendship. And I seriously didn't want that to happen. I have to change the subject.

"Wait- Gumi-" I started.

"Len, I have been in love with you since forever. You've been so nice to me. A-And I know you probably won't say yes, but is there a chance that we could take a step further in our relationship together?" She spoke with no hesitation, her eyes were sparkling with desperation.

I looked away from her eyes, knowing this would come someday. The dreaded silence continued, and the rain was pouring more than ever. I looked back at her eyes. _I have to tell her the truth, I have to reject her. Do it, Do it!_

"Gumi, I-"

Then she put her hands over my mouth. She frowned for a second, and grinned widely, with a hint of sad look. She put a finger over her mouth, then said, "You don't have to say it. I don't want to look pathetic. I-I just wanted to tell you it, because I could no longer hold this feeling about you. I knew you were going to reject me..."

"Gumi, I really am sorry. Please don't take it that way… you're a really good friend of mine. We have a really good friendship, but it's not strong enough to take it a step ahead. I just didn't want to ruin it like this," I spoke pleasingly.

"Don't worry. We're still friends. But tell me one thing: did you reject me because you just don't have feelings for me, or is it because you like someone else?" She said, her voice shaky.

"I-I like someone else." I spoke hesitantly. _Or at least I think..._

"Oh is that so? Well, she must be real catch, huh?" She said, really trying her best to not sound disappointed or mad. This made me feel more bad for Gumi and more mad about myself...

"Haha, I guess..." I said trying to sound friendly as possible. I really felt bad for everything I have done to Gumi, but I couldn't see us as anything further than we already were.

Soon, we were at my house and I handed the umbrella to her.

"Thanks for everything, Gumi. You're the best. And are you sure you can walk home by yourself this dark? Do want me to walk you or something?" I asked.

"Really, no I'm really fine. I kinda want to be left alone right now. So, see ya." she said, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Bye! Thanks again!" I shouted back.

I watched Gumi walk home. It really looked like she was trying her best to hold everything inside. I felt really stupid for rejecting her. But what else could I've done? I didn't want anything to be ruined…

Once I got inside my house, I ran upstairs to my bedroom and threw myself on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I sighed loudly, grabbing my pillow and putting it on top of my face.

_Do I even like her…? What if Kaito and Miku were right? That I finally found the one…_

I groaned loudly, throwing my pillow across the room and sitting up. I placed my hand on my forehead, sighing again.

"Ugh… I don't know anything anymore… do I…"

* * *

**Me: Yay! Please review and tell me how it is. We will both try our best to update soon. Thank you.**

**Lin: See ya!**


End file.
